dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 64
Patch Version 64 is a major patch update released on July 3, 2012. Aside from introducing a new PvP game mode, Guild War, various quality-of-life improvements and changes are also added, including a rework on the Guild Point and Friendship system. The update also implements adjustments to Mercenaries, Bowmasters, Priests, Paladins, Elemental Lords and Alchemists. Changelog New Content * New Game Feature: Guild Wars (BETA). * New PVP Mode: Guild Wars (BETA). * New PVP Map: Old Spirit’s Garden. Cash Shop * A special Limited Edition Unicorn mount and Academic jewels and heraldries have been added to the Altea's Gacha-Box. * The chances of getting Low Grade Potential Codes from the Altea’s Gacha-Box have been reduced. * Added the Second Dream Package, which includes 20 Premium HP and MP Potions, 50 Item Protection Jellies, 5 Resurrection Scrolls, 1 30-Slot Adventurer Bag, 1 30-Slot Storage Expansion and a 30-Day Innocent Hound Pet. * Added a new set of Level 30 costumes for all five classes. * Five different colored Pet Dyes and another five different colored Partial Pet Dyes have been added to the Cash Shop. Pet Dyes and Partial Pet Dyes can be used to change the color of an active Pet to a chosen color. Updates Guild * The previous Guild Points System has now been replaced with the new Guild EXP System. (All guilds and guild levels have been re-adjusted accordingly with this new update.) Guild EXP may be earned in the same way as Guild Points were earned. Additional Guild EXP may be earned via the new Guild Missions as well. Guild Rewards may be purchased by increasing the guild level. * New Guild Recruitment System added. * Maximum Guild Level increased to Level 25. * Guild cap increased to 200 members maximum. User Interface * Blacksmith Enhancement Menu for the usage of Item Protection Magic Jelly now improved. * Slight improvements have been made to the in-game Quest Tracker. * Personal and Guild Storage are now sorted out by tabs in one simplified menu for easier access. * An ‘auto sort’ function has been added to the Personal and Guild Storage menus for greater convenience and ease of use. * Chat window opacity function added. * HP bar gauges have been improved and are more distinctive. * Daily Quest tab now added to Quest Journal for easier reference. * Option to Show Helm on/off added. Miscellaneous * Unfriendliness removed from NPC Friendship System. * Quantity of NPC Gifts allowed to be given has been increased to 50 at a time. * NPC Gifts of Epic rarity now gives more Alliance Points. * Unlocking of NPC Friendship has been revised and made easier. * Improved quest rewards. * 1v1 battle invitation function is now available from the target player menu. * Certain single-player only quests are now doable in a party. * Spectators are no longer able to view the HP of players competing in the PVP Ladder Mode. * Potion description text has been revamped to better reflect its availability of usage. * System Control Settings menu has been revamped and improved for greater customization. * The PVE Daily Mission System (Only applicable to the quests that reward Goddess Teardrops) has been revamped into a new Daily Quest System. Daily Quests are given by NPC Jeff located in Calderock Village and NPC Merchant Pero located in Saint Haven. However, the PVP Daily Mission System remains the same. * Players may now access the Colosseum PVP Lobby at their convenience with a hotkey that can be configured in the Control Settings Menu (Default Hotkey: X). Not accessible while in Dungeons. * Players are now able to delete their unwanted Cash Items from their inventories. * Item: Binding Seal is now able to seal up to Level 32 equipment (Previously up to Level 16). Class Changes * Mercenary ** Iron Skin (PVP): Cooldown increased from 45 seconds to 48 seconds, Damage reduction decreased from 17% to 7%. ** Howl Charging (PVP) Cooldown increased from 60 seconds to 65 seconds, Damage reduction decreased from 20% to 5%. * Bow Master ** The following skills may now be canceled halfway by using Urgency Trick: Arrow Shower, Charged Shot, Scope Arrow, Rapid Shot, Revolution Ballista, Siege Stance. * Priest ** Holy Burst (PVP) Cooldown reduced from 40 seconds to 30 seconds. * Paladin ** Conviction Aura (PVP): Light attribute attack power and Light attribute defence reduced. ** Iron Will (PVP): Physical and Magical damage reduction decreased by 50%. * Elemental Lord ** Fire Shield (PVP): Super Armor defence power reduced. ** Ice Shield (PVP): Armor defence power reduced. * Alchemist ** Cocktail: Duration increased from 30 seconds to 90 seconds. Increased STR/AGI/INT effect changed from 1% to 2% increased effect per skill level. ** Sacrifice: Effect range increased from 8 meters to 10 meters. ** Magma Wave: Additional damage from bubble stacks has been increased from 3 bubbles 25% and 5 bubbles 50% to 3 bubbles 50% and 5 bubbles 100%. ** Icicle Expression: Additional damage from bubble stacks has been increased from 3 bubbles 20% and 5 bubbles 40% to 3 bubbles 40% and 5 bubbles 80%. ** Poison Pool: Additional damage from bubble stacks has been increased from 3 bubbles 40% and 5 bubbles 80% to 3 bubbles 50% and 5 bubbles 100%. ** Alchemist’s Slime movement speed is increased by 2x when the distance between the enemy is greater than 2.5 meters. In addition, Flame Attack Power has been increased from 140% to 200%, Ice Attack Power has been increased from 180% to 250%. Poison Attack Power has been increased from 200% to 300%. Fixes * Resolved an issue where jumping would cause problems with the Bow Master’s Siege Mode. * Fixed a bug where the Slime Attack Power displayed in the tooltip is higher than it actually is. Patch Version 064